FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to laminated materials for friction bearing elements, e.g. radial friction bearings or thrust friction bearings, such materials consisting of a metallic support or base layer and an anti-friction layer applied to the base layer and comprising an aluminum-based bearing material which optionally can have an applied binder layer and accommodation layer, said bearing material being an essentially homogeneous aluminum alloy containing nickel, manganese and lead.